


Fluid Dreams

by IcdKoffie



Category: Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Solo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/IcdKoffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavinia has a "wet dream" about a certain someone whom she'll never be able to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluid Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I first published this on ff.net on 6/17/13 as WicketestIshEvaWritten.

 

 

Fluid Dreams

This time, it's all about Lavinia x Leon, so buckle up-it'll be a bumpy ride( get it?). I wrote this because of Lavinia's apparent feelings for Avan's brother. And if you're wondering why this is called Fluid Dreams instead of Wet Dreams, it's because of the tanks ( y'know, Lavinia drives a tank, which uses fluids).

"Ooh, Leon!" Lavinia screamed as she writhed uncontrollably under her lover, digging her nails into Leon and wrapping her legs around his waist, squeezing the life out of him.

"Lavinia… ahhh!" he partner echoed as he hastened the pace of his thrusts.

It was approaching midnight as the couple made love under the bright moonlight, for that was the only clothing they had. They didn't see the point of getting under the covers, because minutes after passionate kissing and touching, they were too hot for the sheets. And not to mention the sheets would always get soaked within seconds, which was fine- the only thing they wanted and needed between them was their sweat.

One would think that the lovers would get sick of it, seeming how they had sex so often, and it was the same routine. Lavinia and Leon would go to one of their rooms after class, kiss, hastily remove each other's clothes and throw the other on the bed, and proceeded with the touching and tongue teasing. That might seem uneventful to some, but Lavinia couldn't disagree more. If anything, the more they made love, the more exciting it was for Lavinia. It gave her a chance for her to let Leon venture her delicate but firm body once again.

The first time she felt him touch and taste her skin, she became obsessed with letting him have her body and soul for the night. And she knew that Leon loved getting her wet in between her thighs, because he enjoyed his name being moaned endlessly. The tank driver had no problem getting moist when the lancer used his hands, tongue, and lips to explore every inch of girlfriend's body over and over again, like a deranged exhibitionist. And he'd usually find a new sweet spot, marking it with his teeth for further reference.

***

"Ahh, Leon!" the mechanic screamed as she woke up from her latest dream… or should she say nightmare.

She calls these "sinful slumbers" nightmares because she knew that the subject of them- Leon- would never come back. He'd always be locked away in the corner of her brain- so easily attainable, but impossible to reach.

The two Lanseal students became good friends rather quickly, if not only because Leon was a lancer and needed to know all about tanks. Regardless, Lavinina was charmed by his company, even fooling herself into believing that Leon liked her as a person. He was sensitive, kind, and attentive to her, but he treated the other girls like that too; being the most popular guy on campus, Leon had to play the "lover boy" part. Even so, because he spent the most time with her (and her friend), Lavinia deluded herself into believing that Leon acted the way he did just for her.

Noticing the time, the tank driver cursed, "Damn, it's almost three in the morning!"

Sweat was dripping down from her forehead and back, making the woman uncomfortable. She got off her back and wiped the sweat from her forehead after removing her damp shirt and throwing it into a corner. Still feeling sticky, she slid her left hand into her bra. Lavinia flicked her nipple, causing her to cry out. Needing to rub her numb body more, the mechanic quickly unhooked her bra, casted it to the side, lied back down, and rubbed her left nipple, thinking about the object of her affection.

***

It was nighttime as usual, and Leon was on top of his lover, softly pressing his lips against hers, with his tongue trying to invade every region of her mouth. Their erect nipples were bumping against each other; the class A student had to remove his shirt and Lavinia's, for there were too many clothes for this kind of grinding and touching. It looked like his shorts were gonna be next, because the feel of his bulge knocking against his girlfriend's wet panties was too much for him. So he slowly pulled down his pants, wanting Lavinia's eyes to witness his cock inch and inch, so she can eagerly anticipate those same inches entering her.

The lancer didn't want to remove Lavinia's panties so soon though; he wanted to climb down her using his lips, teeth, tongue, and hands so he could drown in her salty ocean. After removing the last piece of clothing from his body, Leon once again locked lips with the mechanic, as the latter wrapped her legs around him, pushing him closer to her. She simply had to feel his hard dick nudge against her swollen clit, his hot tongue entwined with hers in her mouth, and their skin become hotter and sweatier with each move they make.

***

Lavinia was becoming more and more aware of the growing rainstorm in between her legs, so while still messaging her nipple, she slowly trailed her free hand down there, touching every ripple of her stomach. First, she stroked her clit nice and slow, liking how the continuous motion made her thighs vibrate. Then, the tank driver roughly pinched her clit and rubbed it fast and hard. Very fast. Very hard. So fast and hard that the temperature of her body was rising rapidly, and she could barely breathe as she arched and messaged her nipple even harsher.

***

After the excessive tongue wrestling, Leon nibbled on Lavinia's lower lip and kissed his way down her throat to her left breast. He then wrapped his lips around it, sucking it like how a baby would suck on a pacifier. While he was waxing her nipples with a third coat of spit, he traveled his right hand down the mechanic's hips to her thigh, squeezing it. As he trailed his hands downward, the class chair roamed his lips and tongue across every part of her torso: her chest, breasts, stomach, her navel. Lavinia grabbed a fistful of sheets as Leon kissed his way to her most sensitive area.

***

The tank commander licked her lips as she widened her legs and placed a finger inside her; it was like she could really feel Leon's hands and mouth all over her body. Restricted by her pants and panties, she removed them, and drove two fingers into her slit. Lavinia stroked her stomach, breasts, and inner thighs, while swirling around her hole.

"Leon…mmm…" she moaned as her fingers hit her walls with every thrust.

***

"Can I…" the lancer ran his fingers along the edges of her panties.

"Nhh…yeah…" Lavinia's thighs shook.

Leon slid her underwear down, threw it somewhere, and ran a finger up and down her pussy, slowly. The mechanic bit her lip as he used that same finger to swirl around her hole, teasing her, and then slowly enter her. He enjoyed Lavinia's insides dampening his fingers, so much so that he placed two more in her. This made the tank driver shiver; taking the hint, the class A student pulled out and replaced them with his whole hand. Hearing his girlfriend whimper in discomfort, Leon kissed her lips and then her neck as he went all the way in.

When he sensed that Lavinia was used to his hand( he's never done that before), the class chair took his time to exit, wanting to give her another chance to feel a new part of him. But he knew what her body another chance to feel a new part of him. But he knew what her body really wanted, why she was shivering- his member. The part of his body that made Lavinia scream his name.

The lancer leveraged himself and placed the head of his dick on Lavinia's hole. "Ready for me?" he asked in a husky voice as he rubbed her slit playfully.

She groaned. "Uh-huh… oohhh…"

Sighing, he entered her, little by little, inch by inch. The mechanic's moans grew louder and louder as her boyfriend sunk further and further into her sea. When he was fully in, Lavinia wrapped her legs around his waists and dug her nails into his back; Leon then began to thrust her slowly. They grinded against her dripping wet walls. Not being able to take much more, the tank commander pulled him even closer, indirectly telling him to move faster.

Leon quickly picked up the pace, riding up and down like a seesaw. The whole experience was surreal- their hot bodies grinding against each other, Lavinia bucking her hips to his impales, Leon raining down on her with his sweat. Within a few minutes- but for what seemed like seconds- Lavinia released and cried out her lover's name. After cumming inside her, the class chair pulled out, drowning in his girlfriend's ocean.

When she came to, Lavinia found herself in Leon's strong arms, with him softly stroking her back.

"I love you so much, Lavinia…" he whispered with sincere emotion as he played in her hair.

Tears started flowing down the tank driver's cheek. "I love you too, Leon…" she hugged him tighter.

***

"Ahh…ooohhh… nhhh… so close…" Lavinia closed her legs and fingered herself harder; she also squeezed her breasts tighter and rubbed her nipples and stomach at a faster and faster pace. She yelled and arched her back as she caused friction between her legs. With a few more presses and thrusts, the tank commander released a powerful orgasm, one of the strongest she has had.

After she removed her fingers from her womanhood, Lavinia crawled into the fetal position, gasping for air.

As she tossed and turned, the mechanic eyed Leon's picture on the dresser. "Oh, Leon…" she grabbed the frame and held it close.

She soon started to sob. "Why, Leon… why?" the tears flowed down to her neck.

She stopped crying when her eyes turned a rather dark red and her face became puffy. After wiping the tears, Lavinia drifted to sleep, still clinging onto the picture as she was left to lie in her own tears and sweat. It's said that the bedroom's the only place one can have peace and tranquility, but for Lavinia, it was the only place that reminded her of the person she'd never be able to share it with.

 


End file.
